


A Gesture of Tradition

by ericsonclan



Series: The Everett Bunch [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Charades, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Omid and Christa gather their family around to play their yearly tradition of Christmas charades
Relationships: Brody & Ruby & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody & Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Christa/Omid (Walking Dead: Long Road Ahead)
Series: The Everett Bunch [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988578
Kudos: 4





	A Gesture of Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“Thanks for helping me,” Jesse’s voice drew Ruby’s attention away from the stocking she was working on. She gave a warm smile to her brother and waved a hand dismissively.

“Aww, Sug, think nothing of it. It’s an easy fix.” Ruby’s eyes returned to the needle as she rethreaded it. Once she had done so, she worked to get the letter E back onto the cloth.

“You’re good at it,” Jesse leaned forward casually. His compliment made Ruby smile once more.

“Ruby and I had to sew all our clothes when we got a tear or something when we were in foster care.” Brody added with a gentle smile before handing her sister the pair of scissors. Ruby looked surprised for a moment when she received the scissors. Brody had learned to read her sister pretty well, making their timing when working together always go smoothly. Jesse’s face took a rather sour note at the mention of foster care. His younger sister seemed to pick up on that fact rather quickly and continued to speak. “But this is loads more fun, right, Ruby?”   


“Mmhmm,” Ruby held up the finished stocking with a small victory sound. “Here you go, Jesse, good as new.” It was a simple stocking with his name and few felt horses on the bottom of it.

“Thanks,” Jesse reached out his hand to grab the stocking only for Buddy to headbutt his way in between. The orange tabby cat made a loud purring sound before plopping over.

“Buddy,” Brody leaned forward and picked up the cat. “Don’t get in the way.” A small meow from below the table drew the auburn’s attention downward where a small black cat was waiting impatiently for attention. “Uhhhh…”

“I’ll grab Squee,” Ruby offered, passing over the stocking then leaning down to give the cat some much needed attention. Jesse rose up from his spot and made his way over to the wall where the other stockings were placed. It was in order of age so Christa was placed first right beside Omid. From there was Violet’s dark blue stocking, her name written and surrounded by bright yellow and white stars. Next to hers was Louis that had some piano keys and music notes dancing around on it. After that was Brody whose stocking looked just like a beach, warm sand and seashells covered it. Besides hers was Ruby, her name spelled out with what looked to be lasso rope, the R on her name holding a small cowboy hat on it. Lastly was Omar’s looking like a page of a recipe book with little food illustrations that all his siblings helped make special for his stocking. Jesse had a tiny smile on his face as he looked at his family’s stocking before placing his right before Violet’s. 

“Alright! Gather around, kids!” Omid’s lively voice made the three siblings look up from their separate tasks and at their dad. Omid walked down in a green T-shirt and hat that had little elf ears sticking out. “It’s time for the annual Christmas Charades.” 

“Yes!” Louis’ bright voice echoed from the staircase that he was walking down with Christa, Violet and Omar. A sleeping turtle with a small Santa hat was gently swaddled in his arms.

“What teams are we doing this year?” Christa asked, then placed a quick kiss on her husband’s lips. That kiss made Omid giggle as he stood proudly in his spot with his hands on his hips.

“It will be guys vs girls. The ultimate showdown!” As their dad was speaking, the six siblings were making their way to the front living couches. Violet sat on one of the couch arms while Brody stood beside her, Buddy tucked in her arms. Ruby immediately took the spot beside her sister and plopped Squee down on her lap. 

Christa had gone out of the room while Omid started to explain the rules like he did each year. All the kids knew the rules by heart so they just took the time to get comfy. Louis took the spot on the other couch next to the armchair so he could put Geoff the turtle there when it was his turn. Jesse took the opposite side of the couch and was pleasantly surprised when Fletch came forward and reached up his head to the oldest son’s hand. The black and white border collie gladly accepted Jesse’s affection before taking a spot by his feet. Omar came over and took the spot in the middle. 

“So that’s the rules.” Omid smiled proudly at his kids. “Oh, and no cheating.”

“I got the hat,” Christa walked forward with the Santa hat and shook it; a gently crinkling noise emitted from it, all the pieces of papers bouncing and brushing against each other. 

“Awesome! Thanks, babe.” Omid got on his toes and planted a warm kiss on Christa’s cheek. “So, which team wants to go first?”

“Oh, oh, oh!” Louis bounced in his seat for a second then froze when he remembered that Geoff was still asleep. “I want our team to go first.”

“Is that alright with you guys?” Omid looked over at his daughters who all seemed fine with the decision, giving short nods of approval.

“Okay then before we start we must know what we are fighting for!” Omid declared loudly. “The losers will make hot cocoa for the winners and give foot rubs.”

All the kids made faces at the last part of that sentence. 

“I’m not rubbing anyone’s feet,” Jesse had a small frown on his face.

“Yeah, no way in hell I’m going anywhere near their feet,” Violet leaned back in her spot with her arms crossed.

“I think Omid got a bit too excited. That part of the winner’s reward is only for the two of us,” Christa gave a small smile. Small sounds of disapproval still showed on both sides of the couches. 

“Anyway, shall we get started?” Omid smiled over at his kids. “Which one of you wants to go first?”

“Shouldn’t it be Louis?” Omar glanced over at his older brother. “He was the one that got excited about it.”

Louis’ eyes grew large before falling. “I actually want to go second. Geoff is still asleep,” Louis gently brushed the tip of the turtle’s nose then moved to pet the top of his shell. “I want to give him some more time for his nap.”

“Then why did you volunteer us?” Jesse asked with a raised brow.

“I just…. I was really excited,” Louis disappeared further into the couch.

“It’s fine. One of us can go first,” Omid took a spot in the middle of the couch with his sons. 

“I can go,” Omar suggested in his calming voice.

“Sure,” Jesse shrugged. The other two seemed to be in agreement and so Omar walked forward and stuck his hand into the Santa hat and selected a scrap of paper. His face remained neutral as he unfolded it and read its contents.

“Just let me know when you’re ready and I’ll start the timer,” Christa stated from her spot on the couch with the girls. 

Omar remained quiet for a few seconds then gave a short nod. “Ready.”   
Christa pressed the button and Omar began the charade. He held out two fingers to his team.

“Two words!” Louis swayed back and forth lightly in his spot. He always loved this game. Omar moved onto the next part, standing with his hands on his hips. Omid shouted out the next answer.

“It’s a person!”

Omar gave a short nod then proceeded to move his hands in a half circle over his stomach. Next he motioned to his face bringing direct attention to his chin then pretending to have something on his back.

“Santa Claus,” Jesse said simply.

“That’s right,” Omar moved to grab another piece of paper and the charades continued. They were able to score four points thanks to Jesse and Omar being on the same wavelength. Omar returned to his spot, sharing a high five and small smile with Jesse before sitting. Omid ruffled his son’s hair and Louis leaned over to give his younger brother a fist bump.

“We’ll be able to beat that, right, girls?” Christa smiled over to her daughters who all seemed to be in agreement.

“Yeah, we’re winning this year.” Ruby gave a competitive smile over to Louis who returned it in kind. Brody was the first up for the girls; her fingers searched for a scrap of paper. Once she read it, she took a deep breath.

“Take your time, Brody.” Omid reassured while holding up the stopwatch.

Brody gave a gentle smile over to her dad then gave a nod. “I’m ready.”

The soft click of the stopwatch threw Brody right into the charade. She held up five fingers.

“Five words,” Violet mumbled.

Brody’s smile grew and she continued on. She posed and looked like she was singing.

“It’s a song,” Christa’s guess made Brody nod her head happily. She then held up three fingers.

“Third word,” Ruby leaned forward, her arms wrapped around Squee who simply seemed happy for the warmth. Brody nodded and pointed to Ruby’s hair. 

“Hair?” Violet’s guess made Brody shake her head wildly. She took a deep breath then pointed to her own hair.

“Red,” Christa’s smile grew when she saw that she had clearly gotten it right. Brody held up four fingers.

“Fourth word.” Ruby was determined to get this one. Brody tapped her nose. “Nose. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.” 

“Yep!” Brody took another breath then moved on to the next charade. 

When the time was up the girls were up by one point. 

“Good job, Brody,” Violet smiled warmly over at her sister.

“Thanks,” Brody took a shaky breath; charades always made her a bit nervous. Ruby gave her a side hug and Christa continued to give her praise when Louis dramatically got up from his spot.

“Father!” He held out Geoff ever so carefully. “Hold our good luck charm while I win us enough points to win the game.”

Violet snorted at her brother’s cocky statement but that only seemed to make Louis more confident.

“Win us those points, Louis. I got Geoff,” Omid took the turtle and placed him gently on his lap. Louis strolled forward and turned away from his family while he read his charade. With a sharp spin and a beaming smile, he gave the go ahead that he was ready. 

Shooting out his arm, the dreadlocked boy held out two fingers. 

“Two words,” Omar guessed as he gave Geoff a few pets. Louis gave a nod, making his dreadlocks bounce before getting in a stance with his hands on his hips.

“A person,” Jesse’s hand wandered down to give Fletch some attention. The border Collie stuck his tongue out in approval. Louis nodded then moved his hand back and forth, making his older brother furrow his brow. “What do you mean sort of?”

Louis waved a hand dismissively then held out three fingers before tapping them on his arm.

“Three syllables,” Omid’s words made Louis’ smile grow, showing they were on the right track then Louis paused before placing a single finger on his forearm. “First syllable.” Louis pointed towards Ruby’s hair then Brody’s.

Omid started to list as many things as he could think of. “Hair, red, girl, bro, country…” The list went on and on but Omar and Jesse shared a look before Omar gave his guess.

“Ginger?”

Louis jumped up and down.

“That has two syllables.” Jesse pointed out but quickly brushed it aside.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Omid practically jumped off his seat and would have if it were not for the turtle that was resting on his lap. “Gingerbread man!”

“Righty-o!” Louis gave a quick bow then moved on to his next challenge. When the time was done Louis had successfully gotten his team three more points. His brothers gave him praise for his good work while Omid gently handed back the pet. 

Violet was up next. Her hunched form moved over to the hat and she casually rummaged around for a piece of paper before pulling one out. After giving a quick nod the blonde began her charade. She held up one finger towards her group.

“One word,” Brody gave some headscratches to Buddy who purred loudly in approval. Her sister nodded then moved on to point at her wrist like she was wearing a watch. “An event.” Brody added. Her older sister continued on, holding up two fingers then tapping them on her arm. 

“Two syllables,” Ruby answered. Violet then held up a single finger again. “First syllable. Violet’s hand then moved up to her ear and she gave it a quick tug.

“Sounds like,” Christa jumped in on the guessing. Her oldest daughter then pointed towards Louis. “Louis?” Violet shook her head then pointed again before moving her hand in circular motion in hopes her mom would continue to guess. “Lou.”

Violet nodded.

“Yuletide!” Christa shouted excitedly, causing her daughter to give a small smile and nod. Violet continued on from there, snagging her side three points as well. Violet received praise from her sisters and mom who gave a small head pat which made the blonde smile. 

The rounds continued from there, continually being as heated as ever and the points being nearly the same amount through the whole game until the final two rounds were upon them. Christa was up now and she grabbed one of the pieces of paper, studying the contents for a few seconds. After taking a deep breath she gave a nod, holding up one finger. Brody guessed that it was one word then Christa moved to act out the charade to show it was an item which Ruby picked up on. Christa then held out three fingers and tapped them to her forearm. 

“Three syllables,” Violet mumbled. Christa then held three again and placed them on her arm. “Third syllable.” Her mom then leaned over and pointed at the tip of her foot. “A toe?”

“Oh, oh!” Brody jumped up and down “A mistletoe!” 

“That’s right!” Christa smiled warmly over at her daughters then moved on with the charades. She was successfully able to snag a grand total of five. 

“Well played, Christa. But I’m going to blow that number out of the water.” Omid smiled over at his wife before pulling out a piece of paper and immediately acting out the charade.

It was going to be a close game. Omid had successfully been able to get four points and only needed one more to win. He glanced down at the scrap of paper. A small inkling on nervousness appeared in his eyes only to fade away a moment later. He shot out his hand with all five fingers sprawled out.

“Five!” Louis shouted, his body leaning forward and bouncing nervously. Geoff lightly bounced along too, his dark eyes looking up at Louis with confusion. Omid nodded his head wildly then with all his might pretended to crank an old movie camera.

“A movie,” Omar’s guess was right and his dad continued on, holding up three fingers. “Third word.”

Omid nodded then made face after face of grumpiness and anger. His sons continue to guess here and there but none were hitting the mark.

“Sad, mad, anger, salty,” Louis spouted out as many words as he could. Omid glanced over and saw that his time was running out. It seemed all hope was lost when he noticed that Violet had a rather grumpy look on her face and happened to be wearing some green. Omid felt guilty to be using his daughter to win a charade game but he couldn’t say no to his competitiveness. He pointed over to Violet who looked shocked for a split second before returning to her previous expression.

“Prickly,” Jesse guessed, causing his sister to shoot over a glare at him. He gave a smug smile in return.

“Grumpy?” Louis guessed and flashed an apologetic grin over at his sister. The three brothers went down through a list until Jesse’s eyes grew large.

“Grinch.”

Omid hopped up and down at that. 

“How the Grinch Stole Christmas.”

“Yes!” Omid slid down onto his knees. “We won!”

“Omid,” Christa’s tone had some warning to it. It was clear she didn’t approve of the way Omid had won. Omid’s face fell when it had hit him anew what he had done.

“I’m sorry, Violet. I got so caught up in the game.” he apologized.

“Eh, it’s fine.” Violet shrugged. “Let’s just get the hot chocolate started.” She hopped off the couch and soon Brody and Ruby followed along. The three brothers moved to the kitchen too to give their sisters some company and most likely boast a bit about how they won this year. 

Omid sat on the couch with his wife. “I didn’t think that idea through,” Omid fell back on the couch. “I’ll be sure to pick up some chicken nuggets for Violet.”

“That would be a good idea,” Christa’s serious expression melted into a happy smile. “Guess I owe you a foot rub.”

“Oh yeah,” Omid put his legs up and on his wife’s lap. “It’s nice to get the charade crown back this year.”

“Well, just wait for next year. I’ll be the one getting the foot rub, not giving it,” Christa had a competitive look in her eyes as she smiled over at her husband. Her hands began to gently rub the soles of his feet. Omid was about to speak up when he heard some of his kids speaking in the kitchen.

“Sorry, Vi.” Louis’ voice appeared from the kitchen. “I can make you hot cocoa too,”

“It doesn’t matter. Besides, if anyone was the grinch in this house it would be Jesse,” Violet’s voice had a bit of a bite to it but it was obvious that it was said in jest. 

Jesse’s laugh appeared before he spoke up. “If that means I get hot chocolate, I’m fine with that.” The conversation continued from there, the six siblings talking and laughing in the kitchen while they made hot cocoa.


End file.
